


Run In

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [13]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Whilst out on a date with Charlie, Matteusz runs into his parents.





	Run In

After all the stress brought on by the invasion of the flower petals and then Charlie's body struggling slightly with the pressure it was under, Matteusz thought that it might be nice for the two of them to have a quiet night out, go out and grab some dinner in a decent restaurant after watching a film. But, of course, things were never going to go as smoothly as planned.

The evening started out well enough, the couple left the house where Miss Quill was locked in her bedroom, still brooding over Charlie's refusal to use the Cabinet of Souls to get rid of the Shadow Kin before making the short walk into town to go to the cinema. Charlie thought that it might be better to go to the cinema before getting dinner as he didn't want to completely ruin the night if his morning sickness acted up.

The film went well, Charlie sat curled into Matteusz's side, head resting on his shoulder, hands intertwined. They both enjoyed being able to sit there and relax, focusing on the film without having to worry about the end of the world for a change. It was when they entered the restaurant that everything started going downhill.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Charlie and Matteusz were led to a table and given a menu before the waiter left them to allow them time to decide what they wanted to eat. Neither of them had noticed an older couple, sat at a table not too far away, staring at them with frowns upon their faces.

Things remained quiet and calm for the majority of the time that Charlie and Matteusz spent enjoying their date, but the peace wasn't going to last forever.

When they were part way through their meal, the older couple that had been sitting a few tables away, staring at them, had finished their meal and made their way over to the young couple. Sensing the presence of someone else, Matteusz looked up, only to find his parents stood beside the table.

"What do you want?" He snarled, looking at them.

"You are disgusting. How dare you do this in public!" Matteusz's father replied.

"I'm confused." Charlie told Matteusz.

"These are my parents." Matteusz replied. "Or should I say were." Charlie nodded in acknowledgement before returning to his food, he wasn't going to get involved, especially after everything they'd been through recently.

Matteusz continued arguing with his parents as his father's language got increasingly more offensive. Before Matteusz began shouting at them in Polish. Matteusz was absolutely fuming by the time his parents decided to leave.

Everyone was looking at them but Matteusz couldn't bring himself to care. "I'm so sorry about that." He apologised, taking Charlie's hand. Before Charlie could reply, their waiter approached them to clear away their empty plates. He also asked if they wanted anything else so Charlie asked for the check. He just wanted to leave so they could go home. He was tired, and Charlie was almost certain that Matteusz would want to go straight home.

After paying for their meal, Charlie and Matteusz linked hands and headed home.


End file.
